Drowing in the Rain
by KrazzzzyKitty
Summary: Tahoma picks the wrong night to mess with Yuki. He spread rumors about Yuki and Shuchi. What will Yuki do? Will love save them from the media?


Drowning in the Rain

By KrazzzyKitty

Yuki Eiri was silently typing on his laptop, giving little attention to the hyper-active Shuchi Shundon. Shuichi was in his own little world, in La La Land for example. It was noon. The skies were darkened by big puffy rain clouds. It has been pouring all day, and because of that, the pink haired singer's consert was canceled which was supose to be later on that night. It didn't matter to Shichi. That only ment he would have more time to spend with _his_ Yuki. When he had got the message from Mr K about the consert being canceled, Shuchi was sqweeling with delight. But for Mr. K, he was about to shoot someone...Litterally.

Yuki acted as if it ruined his plans for himself that night. But he really didn't care if the singer stayed in. On the inside he didn't mind him complaining...He didn't mind the constant whinning...he didn't mind the squeeling...But on the outside he acted as if he hated the world. It didn't bother Shuchi at all. That was normal for him. Getting bossed around, yelled at, being called names for what for...He really didn't really care. It was Yuki. That was him. You can't change him...Period.

Yuki finally finished the last chapter to his newest novel 'Drowning in the Rain'. He sighed, saved his work, and closed his lap top for the night. He streched in his computer chair. He leaned back, looking into the living room. He saw Shuchi silently sitting on the couch, watching TV. He smirked. He got up from the table. He slowly walked into the living room. Shuchi didn't notice him at all. Yuki then sat next to him. Shuchi didn't twitch. Yuki started watching the news. "In other news, it has been rumored the Yuki Eiri has broken up with the famous pop singer Shuchi Shundo. He's now currently together with Yamiki Kuri. We'll have more information on this later...-" Click. Yuki switched off the TV. Shuchi turned around to greet Yuki with teary eyes. "That- that isn't true...Right Yuki?" Shuchi asked.

Yuki looked at Shuchi in the eye. "What do you think?" Shuchi's face of sorrow grew to a face of happiness. "I knew you wouldn't do that!" he squeased Yuki half to death hugging him. Yuki started turing blue, "I will---if---you--don't---let--me---go--" He managed to say.

Shuchi let go finally. "Sorry..." he said, "I wonder who spread the rumors about you and that girl?" Yuki frowed. "Hmm. I have a good idea of who it is." Shuchi looked at Yuki puzzled. "Who?" Yuki looked at Shuchi, "Tahoma..."

Shuchi got up from the couch. "But why would he do that? He's your brother." He started pacing in front of the couch back and forth. "He's not exactly my brother, he's my _step-_brother." Yuki corrected. Shuchi stopped and stood in front of him. "Oh." Shuchi said. Yuki stood up. HE walked over to the window. He leaned his head againest his cold glass. "Yuki?" Shuchi whispered, "Are you ok? You don't look so well." Yuki glared over at Shuchi, "I'm fine." He said coldly, "I just need time to think." Shuchi looked down. "But Yuki I know that your not fine when you look like that! And you always say you need time to think whenever you don't feel well!" Yuki gave Shuchi a glared that could kill. "Get out..." Shuchi was on the verge of tears. "But Yuki..." Yuki swung around to look at him. He raised his fist. "I said get the _fuck_ out!" Yuki pointed at the front door. Shuchi busted into tears. "Yuki why can't I ever help you!?" He ran out of the apartment, slaming the door behind him. Yuki knew where he'd be. He knew he'd be safe at Hiro's. Yuki grabbed his keys from the kitchen table. "Tahoma..you defenently picked the wrong damn day to do this." Today was his Sensi birthday...

------------------------

TBC

Kitty: Please review!

Yuki: Review? For what?

Kitty: For what I wrote, stupid!!

Yuki: What'd you called me?

Kitty: Stupid, a baka, an idiot....May I say more?

Yuki: Why you little----

Yuki chases Kitty with a frying pan trying to wack her in the face.

Kitty: Helllllllllp!

Yuki: Mwahahahha!!

LittleSide Friend: What the living----

thong!

Kitty: OOOOWWWWIEEE!

Yuki: And thats what you get for calling me BAKA!!!!

Kitty: What ever you do, never EVER piss him off!

LittleSide Friend: Ok............

LittleSide Friend: 'k just review and get it over with. I have to sweep up the pieces of Kitty! C ya lata!

-


End file.
